


That One Night on Ocracoke Island

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Mulder and Scully get stuck on Ocracoke Island when the ferry breaks down for a night.





	That One Night on Ocracoke Island

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write. Then, forever to get just right. A massive thanks to @peacenik0 betaing this, her patience, and putting up with me. This is my belated entry into “A Map of US” and I picked North Carolina.

Scully sighed and watched from their rental car as Mulder stood at the window of the North Ocracoke Ferry office. She could not see his face, but she noticed the shift and her partner’s body language. He was annoyed which meant that she would feel the ripple as well.

“Come on, can’t you do anything?”

The Outer Banks’ tourist season was fading like the sunset or the turning autumn leaves. It was late on a Wednesday night in mid-October, the roads were vacant. She overheard the exchange between the ferryman and her partner grow more heated. If she was a betting woman, she would be sorely tempted to put a large sum of money on the fact they weren’t leaving the island tonight. Perfect, she bemoaned. She had wanted this weekend to be special and relish in their new status as more than just partners. There goes her weekend plan…their weekend plans, she amended, specifically his birthday celebration between them. Chasing ghost ships and Blackbeard’s headless ghost in North Carolina was not how she wanted to spend her weekend. But at least she would get to spend some time at the ocean, which she adored. Her questions were answered as Mulder returned to their rental car.

He opened the car door which such force, Scully thought that he might rip it off.

“Well, the ferry is broken. The soonest that they can have it up and running is tomorrow afternoon. We could try the island airport, but I would have just as much luck with it as I would waving my gun and badge around like a  .”

“They might arrest you then.”

“They’ve been trying for years, Scully. But lucky for me, I got you. You could save my ass in any situation.”

“Is that a jab at my height, Mulder?”

“I know better than that, Scully,” he chuckled. “It isn’t a big deal. Once I flashed my badge, he told me about a great little bed and breakfast…”

“You didn’t…” Her cheeks turned bright red at the possibilities.

“I didn’t,” he laughed, “but I did find us a little place to spend the night instead of the car. Not necessarily a bed and breakfast but a step up from the car and the motels that you have been pointing out more recently as being seedy.”

“So a fancy motel? We’ll call a bed and breakfast as long as you take me to breakfast in the morning.” His laughter lit up the car. “We’re not going indulge in another one of your fantasies? Make use of your birthday coupon?”

“Scully…” He flashed her a full tooth grin. She raised a finger condescendingly.

“No, Mulder. Not the car. We tried it once your way and I’m not doing it again. That was one of the most uncomfortable things that I had experienced.”

He laughed and turned on the ignition. The rental vroomed to life and he shifted gears.  “You didn’t complain last time.”

“You didn’t have a huge bruise on your ass afterwards like I did.” His playful smiled melted her annoyance and she gently took his hand and traced his thumb to his index finger.  _Abductor pollicis brevis_ ,  _abductor pollicis transversus_ ,  _first dorsal interossei_ …he had such lovely hands that could do such marvelous things to her she thought. She took a deep breath and smiled. “We can figure that out later when we’re back in the hotel room.”

“Sounds like a plan, Scully.”

… .

Ocracoke Island was quaint and Mulder had found them a darling little room at a fancy motel (or as Scully insisted it was), a bed and breakfast, just off the beaten path. She smiled and took in the charming room, featuring Southern antebellum-style with wicker furniture and various shades of white. It looked like something out of a Good Housekeeping magazine. The queen size bed sat in the middle of the room invitingly like a barrier island. Scully could remember a time when the idea of sharing a bed with Mulder seemed awkward. But since that night in Kroner, Kansas, when that fated cow fell through the roof of his motel room, things had shifted drastically for them. She dropped her bags by the door as Mulder flicked on the light switch.

“I know it ain’t the Hyatt, Scully but it’ll have to do.”

She took his hand and squeezed it.  “It’s lovely, Mulder. Who knows? Maybe the ferry breaking down is actually a godsend. Happy birthday by the way. I see we plan to start early?.” She turned to face him as he kicked the door closed behind him. “Stop smiling, Mulder.”

“You know my birthday isn’t until Monday.”

They both knew they were toying with each other. “I know we had a weekend planned around it, but I’ll make it up to you. Call it a pro bono birthday gift.”

Scully kicked off her heels and their height difference became even more noticeable. The smile on her lips was even more enticing to Mulder. “I should open another x-file on you, Scully, on how you bewitch me.”

“Mulder, no.” She snorted with laughter. “That’s got to be the worst pick up line you have used on me yet.”

“I had you at the FBI’s most unwanted.”

He had captured her interest the first time she had met him and since then, she continued to be enthralled by him. Tonight, there was a heavy air between them that made everything seem electric. Maybe it had been watching the colorful sunset as they drove to the kitsch hotel or being on a literal island surrounded by a sound and the Atlantic ocean. She continued to smile enticingly and decided to let things run their course.

“Actually it was your glasses.”

“My glasses?”

“At this point, Mulder had dropped his own bags and was walking slowly towards her. “Yes, Mulder. Your dorky, adorable glasses.”

“I was trying to be coy about this, Scully.”

“There’s nothing coy about birthday sex, Mulder.”

She took note of his already semi-hard erection with a discerning gaze. Deciding she needed to examine the proof further, she petted him possessively through his clothes. He smiled and leaned closer, kissing her hungrily. Scully coiled her arms around his body as he roughly picked her up and pushed her against the door for leverage. “Do you know how much I love you, Scully? You drive me crazy.”

Those three little words were enough to put him into a tailspin. Mulder did not know how he managed so long without Scully, physically and spiritually. His kisses began at the crook of her neck and slowly ascended until. Scully groaned impatiently.  “You’re moving slower than a glacier, Mulder.”

“I’m known for being slow and methodical, Scully in my investigations. This one in particular warrants all my attention,” he whispered.

“Mulder, shut up,” she complained.

“I thought it was my birthday.”

“It is, but this is a two-partner dance,” she whispered. Her hands were already undoing his tie and dress shirt. “I feel like I’m doing all the work.” He laughed and stilled her hands, leaving his suit pants on. Scully stared pointedly at him as her own busy hands started on her suit jacket. Mulder gladly finished what she had started before she stood naked before him. “Oh, I see how it is.”

“Birthday,” he teased lightly. “I know you want to play doctor but right now, I want you.”

“For fuck’s sake,” she murmured. She tried to be angry but her humor lit up her blue eyes.  “Be that as it may, tonight is about you. Are you going to get back over here and let me finish what I started, Mulder?”

He licked his lips as his mind pondered dangerously at all sorts of possibilities it being his birthday weekend, but at that moment, all he wanted was her.  She was driving him crazy. Mulder’s hands had a mind of their own as he traced her body in worship. She drew in a deep breath as he kissed a little spot at the slope of her breast.  Sliding her hands up and down his back, she relished at the skin on skin contact.  

She began to mentally name his muscles as her fingers traced his back.  _Latissimus dorsi_ …he has such a lovely one.  _Trapezius_ …it extended like a sloping wave against a smooth sea beneath her left hand to claim.  _Rhomboid major and minor_ …her right hand dug into both muscles and he moaned at the newest sensation.  _Levator scapulae_ …she kissed his golden skin and savored the taste and essence of him. Everything about him. How did she resist so long examining her favorite subject? An idea began to brew in the back of her head. Scully pulled his face upwards so that she could see him.

“What state does this make it now, Scully?” Mulder smile was infectious as she felt a chill race up her spine.

“Are you keeping count? Seriously, Mulder?”

“Georgetown.” One kiss. “Alexandria.” Another kiss. “That’s two states.”

“D.C. isn’t a state, Mulder.”

“Kansas.”

“Mulder.”

“I could go on but North Carolina…” His voice faded as he pulled her close and gripped her ass. She surged against him. “What state is known for its hard rock, Scully.”

Scully began to walk them forward towards the bed. Mulder’s arms came around her shoulders in surprise to steady himself. “I thought this was my birthday, Scully.”

“It is, but as your doctor,” she whispered, “I need to ensure that you are physically sound, mind and body to continue any further with this.”

“Argh, you’re killing me here, Scully.” She pressed gently on the back of his shoulder, encouraging him to lay down on the stomach. “This takes a lot of trust,” he teased.

“It’s a good thing you trust me with your life, isn’t it?”

He chuckled and moved to finish removing the rest of his clothes but she quickly stopped him. “Leave them on,” she whispered.

“Kind of defeats the purpose,” he answered, “not to mention it’s a little confining.”

“I know. Face down, mister.”

Mulder would let her have her way for the time being; he might as well enjoy being the center of her attention. Once he settled on his stomach, he felt her deft hands trace the skin around his hips sending goosebumps up his back. She had the lightest touch. “Is this the point you tell me my epidermis is showing?”

“No. Organs have their own stories to tell. You can tell what a person ate up to 48 hours after they die. Food tells a lot about the person.” He exhaled as her hands snaked under his abdomen and skillfully undid the front of his pants. He lifted his hips to give her better access.  “The human body is a fascinating thing.”

In one swift moment, she took off the remainder of his clothes and straddled his backside sitting on his thighs. Mulder muffled his moans into the pillow at the additional weight he felt. She smiled in satisfaction before she went back to conducting her anatomy lesson. “Your body, in particular, Mulder is one of my favorite things to study, almost like the last frontier.”

“You know my body,” he managed. “How many times have you saved me? You literally brought me back to life after that alien virus in the North Pole with two electrified paddles.”

She hummed in thought. “That was different.”

She moved higher up his legs until she was sitting on that glory ass of his. “The biggest muscle in the human body is the  _gluteus maximus_ , of which I am now currently sitting on.” She squeezed her thighs around him, sliding downwards, as he bucked into the bed. She leaned over and gently pressed into his lower back before making sweeping motions with her hands, smoothing each place with a trail of kisses. He hissed feel the whole of her pressed into his backside and he wished she would just melt into him so he could keep her with him forever.

“Scully, that feels…”

“What, Mulder?” she whispered into his ear. He felt a fiery kiss between his shoulder blades. “Tell me.”

He wore her like a blanket and what had started as an anatomy lesson was quickly progression towards a lesson in chemistry when two combustible things ignited against one another. She pulled his arms out from underneath his head and languidly traced the joints where the ligaments of his arm muscles met with his elbow. She squeezed his hips again with his thighs, moving lazily up and down,  and he let out a breath he had been holding.

“Is this how you play doctor?”

“No. This is how I conduct my anatomy lessons. I’m very hands on. Just not with everyone.”

“Scully,” he groaned, feeling another rush of blood downwards, “I honestly think we have to cut this lesson short. I don’t know how much longer I can pay attention. Ah, fuck.”

“Then let’s skip the test and cut right to it: make love to me, Mulder.”

That was another new thing that she had said to him:  _make love to me_.

“Is it the sea air? The island? The isolation?”

“All the above,” she breathed.

In a blur, he flipped her over on the bed. In the low light, she smiled adoringly. He studied her with the same intensity as he did when he became hell-bent on something. Lifting a hand to caress his cheek, both smiled warmly. The air had shifted between them. She was glad that the Ocracoke ferry had broken down and they were unable to get off the island until tomorrow.

“School’s over, Dr. Scully. Now I must make use of what I learned in study hall.”

It was his turn.  He was already back to work; lavishing her breasts with his mouth. She relaxed into the soft mattress. Then lifted her hips in an attempt to aid him with ripping down the bed covers with the same ferocity of as the very first time they united. Getting over the fact they were sharing that bed in Kroner was the first step. After the first night, they had woken up to Mulder’s arm around her waist and spooned up behind her. The second night, after a supposed accidental kiss, fate threw them together and six years of tension melted away.

“Mulder,” she managed as a low sultry chuckle escaped her lips.

“You love it,” he murmured. He kissed her again but this time, more slowly and sweetly. “Don’t you?”

“I do.”  Together the slid underneath the covers together and she lazily stroked his thigh. “You’ve had me going since we got here,” she murmured. “So let’s just cut to the chase, hm”

“Nothing crazy?”

“No.”

“What happened to it being about birthday sex?”

“I’ll let you be on top this time.”

“Just this once, Scully?” Her smile was intoxicating as he kissed her again with more fervor. “Little vixen.” He felt her tense momentarily in anticipation as she tried to get comfortable as he rolled her beneath him. “Relax, Scully. Relax. It’s just me.”

Scully wisely held her tongue. Mulder spread her legs with his knee with bare skin sparking and inflaming one another. Mulder hissed like he had been burned. She splayed her hands across his cheek so he could not look away. The warmth engulfed him as he gingerly entered her like it was the first time all over again.

“I didn’t expect so slow,” she murmured, hugging him closer. The fullness that she felt was like ecstasy knowing that for she had found completion with him. That was another thing that Scully had come to appreciate about the newest layer of their partnership: feeling whole. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I had a feeling you weren’t.” Scully squeezed his biceps in response silently admonishing his sarcasm. “Still slow?”

She hummed appreciatively and pulled him down for another kiss. It was gentle and consuming all at once. As he began to move, Scully raised her hips in rhythm with his, it was as natural as breathing. Their harmony began to intensify into a crescendo. Their urgency tumbled like waves crashing against the sandy shores with the intensity of an approaching hurricane and together they rode the wave.  Scully cried out his name as she reached her orgasm. Mulder came with such intensity, he momentarily felt like he had blacked out.

She began to laugh as her hands raked through his wild hair. “Scully, you never cease to amaze me,” he breathed into her ear.

“I think it was more than just me, Mulder.”

He took a deep breath and relished their fading union. Her hands resumed their earlier study of his back anatomy. He rolled gently to the side with her and withdrew. He gazed her sleepily and whispered, “I should probably turn out the light huh?”

“I’ll get it in a second,” she told him. “I just want to study your face.”

“Sappy and sweet,” he yawned.

“At least I let you be on top this time, birthday boy.” She reached behind to turn off the lamp and turn on the TV. In the background, the local news played describing a noteworthy national news story and transitioned into a story of a tropical storm growing into hurricane intensity. It bathed Mulder in the glowing blue light as a commercial came on. “I was thinking chasing ghost ships was just a ploy. There was nothing down here.”

“Maybe,” he whispered.

He yawned and by some unknown force, found himself rolling over into the plush mattress. The sensation of the bed sheets, relishing the moment of feeling him closer and their shared warmth made him want to curl around Scully and never let her go. She sat up slightly and he felt his heart skip at the idea of her leaving. His fears were quickly alleviated as she fixed the covers around them before situating herself next to him. He smiled as his arms coiled around her and she nuzzled his shoulder before resting her head under his chin.

“I’d say it was a good plan.” Another yawn. “Wouldn’t you?”

“I think the barrier island of Ocracoke, North Carolina is one of my favorite us places,” she mumbled. He sighed happily as her hand absently began to trace again.

“I like when we miss our flights (or ferry) as the case may be.”

“When we get home.” Mulder’s body was completely pliant around her, and the slight snore indicated he had finally drifted off to sleep. She smiled and felt her own body relaxing fully. “And maybe a couple more times before that,” she whispered in the dark before sleep took her as well.


End file.
